


the itsy bitsy spider

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve use to own a spider except nobody can really own a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the itsy bitsy spider

Steve use to own a spider except he didn’t not really, because nobody can own a spider and most defiantly not a black widow with a bite that’s vicious and the ability to kill in less than 3 seconds.

“That’s nice dear,” The nurse tells him, “now take your pills.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend challenge of 50 words Steve/Natasha  
> Help is always nice as it makes me a better person.  
> DFTBA


End file.
